1. Technical Field
This invention relates to internal combustion engines and heat engines of the type that require the transfer of reciprocating movements of the piston into rotary output. Specifically, the invention is directed to enhance the efficiency of conversion to linear to rotation motion.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices have been directed to a variety of reciprocating piston engine designs and assemblies for transferring reciprocating output into effective usable rotary motion, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,567,172, 2,482,136, 4,791,894, 4,907,548, 5,233,949 and 5,394,839.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,172 an internal combustion engine is disclosed having a pivoted lever output assembly enhancing the effective crank stroke. An alternate form of the invention is also shown having a piston rod and a guide with a tooth portion engaging a geared segment mounted on a pin for an effective gear transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,136 claims an engine having a coordinating mechanism for synchronization and rotation of a power shaft in an engine configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,894 is directed to a reciprocating piston engine having an elongated gear roller and gear pinion mechanism to improve power transfer efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,548 claims a two-stroke cycle engine with linear gear drive. Counterweights are employed on the output shaft for enhanced performance.
Finally, an internal combustion engine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,839 having piston rods connected to an eccentric rotary member within a large housing. A balance weight extends from each housing for offset and to supply smooth torque transitions.